1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for changing a widget font size of a base station manager in a cellular telephone system, and more particularly to a method for changing a font size of a widget according to a widget size on an alarm screen of a base station manager.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a cellular telephone system, a base station manager (BSM) functions as a work station with a display to manage and maintain the whole cellular telephone system. The base station manager displays an operational status of the cellular telephone system on an X-window and an alarm screen generated by means of a motif programming. The motif is a congregation of user interface objects which are referred to as a "widget", and the motif widget includes all the objects regarding the graphic user interface, such as a pull-down menu, a dialogue box, a scroll bar, a push button, etc.
Referring to FIG. 1, a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) digital cellular telephone system to which the present invention is applicable includes a plurality of mobile stations (MS) 101-10n, a base station transceiver subsystem (BTS) 110, a base station controller (BSC) 120, a base station manager (BSM) 130, and a mobile switching center (MSC) 140. The mobile stations 101-10n (sometimes called terminal equipments) perform radio communication with the base station transceiver subsystem 110. The base station controller 120 connected between the base station transceiver subsystem 110 and the mobile switching center 140 controls overall communications associated with the base station transceiver subsystem 110. The base station manager 130 includes a CPU (Central Processing Unit; not shown) and a memory (not shown). The base station manager 130 is connected to the base station controller 120 and matches operators in the base station transceiver subsystem 110. The mobile switching center 140 connected to the base station controller 120 switches the mobile stations 101 and 10n.
FIG. 2 illustrates an alarm screen with a number of motif widgets of the base station manager 130 in the cellular telephone system. As illustrated, an alarm screen 200 includes a number of motif widgets 210, 220, 230, 241, and 242 each having different sizes. The sizes of the motif widgets are freely changeable.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, descriptions will now be given on the operation of the base station manager 130 which changes the sizes of the motif widgets on the alarm screen 200. String fonts in the motif widgets 210, 220, 230, 241 and 242 are determined when the motif widgets are first generated. Thus, it is generally difficult to change the font size, once the widgets are generated. Therefore, although the widgets 210, 220, 230, 241 and 242 are of different sizes, the string fonts of the respective widgets have the same size. For example, although the base station manager 130 has reduced the widget size, the font size of the strings is not reduced. In such a case, the strings at the outer side of the widget will disadvantageously appear to be cut out. To the contrary, although the base station manager 130 enlarges the widget size, the font size of the strings remains the same. Thus, the strings appear relatively small, so that the user may not be able to conveniently read the strings. Such a constant font size irrespective of the variation of the widget size may reduce aesthetic effects, as well as functional effects.
Conventionally, the base station manager 130 utilizes a graphic tool such as SL-GMS, in order to adjust the font size according to the size variation of the alarm screen 200. However, in case of using the SL-GMS graphic tool, the base station manager 130 becomes expensive and needs a large amount of extra memory. Further, it takes a prohibitive amount of time to change the font size according to the size variation of the alarm screen 200.